


Chicken Soup and Cuddles

by scriptatur



Series: I fall in love (everyday with someone new) - series [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky and Steve are worried, Chicken Soup, F/M, M/M, Morgan has the flu, Multi, One Big Happy Family, Polyamory, Sick Character, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scriptatur/pseuds/scriptatur
Summary: It took a moment for Tony to wake up, but when he did, he was immediately wide awake. His first instinct was to look out for Morgan, but she wasn’t here. It was Bucky who was kneeling next to the bed, reaching out to softly touch Tony’s shoulder. Pepper was still sleeping next to him, which might explain why Bucky was being so quiet and careful.“Bucky? What’s wrong?”“Hey. Sorry to wake you, I was just- I think Morgan’s not feeling too well.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: I fall in love (everyday with someone new) - series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615324
Comments: 8
Kudos: 124
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	Chicken Soup and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for E1 - Chicken Soup on my Marvel Polyship Bingo card :)
> 
> Also, I decided to make "I fall in love (everyday with someone new)" a series and post some oneshots and stuff. You don't really need to have read the main story to understand this one, all that is important is that it's an endgame fix-it, everybody lives-AU were they all live together. Main relationships are Pepperony and Stuckony.
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)

“Tony?”

It took a moment for Tony to wake up, but when he did, he was immediately wide awake. His first instinct was to look out for Morgan, but she wasn’t here. It was Bucky who was kneeling next to the bed, reaching out to softly touch Tony’s shoulder. Pepper was still sleeping next to him, which might explain why Bucky was being so quiet and careful.

“Bucky? What’s wrong?”

“Hey. Sorry to wake you, I was just- I think Morgan’s not feeling too well.”

That had Tony sitting up in a moment, which unfortunately woke Pepper up as well.

“Tony? What’s going on?” she asked, voice rough with sleep.

“It’s fine, I’m just gonna go check on Morgan. Bucky says she’s not feeling well.”

“Mhm. Wake me if you need me.” Tony smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“Will do.”

Then Tony got up, snatching his bathrobe on the way out. Bucky was right next to him, his discomfort obvious. Tony wasn’t sure why that was, but right now his priority was Morgan. He made a mental note to check in with Bucky as soon as he could before he shifted his focus onto his daughter.

“Where is she? What happened?”

“She’s downstairs on the couch. I was still up, reading and I heard her getting up. She said she’s not feeling well and she does feel a bit warm, so I-- I didn’t know what to do, Steve used to be sick all the time, but--“

“Hey, it’s okay, it’s all good. We’ll go check on her, but she’s probably fine. Kids get sick all the time, it’s nothing serious.”

Morgan was indeed laying on the couch, all bundled up in her blanked. Her face was flushed and her eyes a bit shiny, but other than that, she looked okay.

“Hey pumpkin,” Tony said as soon as they got close to her. He reached out to touch her forehead. Yeah, slightly raised temperature. “Bucky says you’re not feeling well? What’s wrong?”

She shrugged; the movement hardly translated through all the blankets.

“Head hurts. And my tummy feels bad.”

“Oh honey. Did you throw up?” She shook her head. “Feel like you might need to?” More shrugging. Which meant that Tony definitely located the nearest trash can, just in case.

Bucky was hoovering next to him, clearly worried but unsure what to do. Tony gave him a soft smile. He was glad that Bucky had been awake when Morgan came downstairs, because he knew that the kid had hesitated to wake him or Pepper before, even when she wasn’t feeling well.

“Do you want some tea or something?” Morgan shrugged again, then she nodded. “Okay. I’ll be right back, okay?” More nodding.

He tugged Bucky along with him to the kitchen, since it seemed like Morgan was almost falling asleep again already.

“She’s fine, it’s just a cold.” Bucky nodded, but still didn’t look away from the couch. “Bucky?”

“I know. It’s just… It reminds me of Steve.” Oh. Oh shit, Tony hadn’t thought about that.

“Right, sorry, I didn’t think about that. Of course, that reminds you. But really, she’s fine. There’s not much we can do right now, she’ll just feel a bit off for a couple of days.”

Bucky was silent for a moment. “Chicken soup. That’s what my mom or Sarah used to do. When we had the money for a whole chicken, that is.”

Tony smiled. “You’re right, that’s a good idea. We can order some in the morning.” But Bucky was already shaking his head.

“No. Homemade chicken soup.” Tony laughed.

“Right, homemade chicken soup. Well you’ll be on your own then, I have no idea how to make chicken soup.”

“I do.”

“Okay. But tomorrow, okay? We’ll make her drink some tea and then we’ll bring her to bed. Sleep will be the thing that helps most anyway.”

Tony watched for a moment while Bucky tried to get Morgan to drink some tea. She managed a couple of sips and then she was clearly too tired.

“Okay, bedtime princess.” Morgan nodded and worked her little arms out of her cocoon. She reached out to Bucky.

“Up, papa,” she demanded. Bucky froze. He stared at Morgan for a moment, then at Tony.

“Uhh. Your daddy’s over there, peanut,” he said. Morgan shook her head.

“Up, papa,” she repeated. Tony grinned.

“I think she means you, Bucky.” Morgan nodded and made grabby hands, which helped to unfreeze Bucky (okay, that thought was just wrong). He picked Morgan up and they brought her to bed together. As Tony watched Bucky with his daughter, he had to admit that he really wasn’t that surprised about this turn of events. Steve and Bucky spent a lot of time with Morgan and they hardly ever left the place anyway. He was glad that Morgan liked them as much as she did. And he was pretty sure that this was also good for Bucky. He needed to see that he was loved, not just by Tony and Steve (which he hopefully knew) but also by Morgan, by their friends.

Bucky stayed next to Morgan’s bed until she fell asleep, then he slowly got up. Tony took his hand as soon as he was close enough, smiling.

“You okay?” Bucky nodded, still clearly bewildered.

“I-- I didn’t-- I didn’t know.”

“She loves you.”

“Yeah. I know that, but… She called me papa.”

“Yes.”

“But I’m not--“

“You are, though. You’re here for her just as much as Pepper and I are, or Steve.”

“She hasn’t called Steve papa yet, though.” Tony grinned. After a moment, so did Bucky.

Tony found Steve in the kitchen the next morning, making chicken soup. Actual, homemade chicken soup. From scratch. He looked up when Tony came into the room, smiling at him.

“Hey. I heard Morgan’s sick?”

“Yeah, she is. I just checked on her, she’s not feeling too well. Slightly raised temperature, but nothing bad. I guess she just has the flu or something… Is that why you’re making soup?”

Steve nodded. “Yeah, Bucky told me this morning when we woke up. I hope she’s feeling better soon, I don’t like the thought of her being ill.”

Tony nodded, then came over to warp his arms around Steve. He pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, then caught his lips in a deeper kiss. “She’ll be fine, honey.”

Steve sighed. “I know. It’s just--“

“I know…”

They both looked up at the sound of someone coming down the stairs and joining them in the kitchen. Apparently, Morgan had decided that she was done laying in bed and wanted to get up. Which meant that Bucky was carrying her.

Tony smiled at them. They looked comfortable together, even though Morgan’s eyes were a bit shiny and tired and Bucky still had that fragile look in his eyes, as if he couldn’t quite believe this was real. Tony could relate, he had felt pretty similar the first time Morgan had called him Daddy.

“There’s oatmeal on the stove, if you’re hungry,” Steve said, clearly trying to distract himself from the fact that the kid was sick. She nodded but didn’t seem wholly convinced of the idea.

“You wanna try and eat something?” Bucky asked, laughing when she shrugged and buried her face in his neck.

“Tired, papa,” she mumbled. That had Bucky smiling really big and Steve starring at him with wide eyes. So apparently, he hadn’t been informed of that new development yet.

“I know. Do you wanna go lay down some more?” She shook her head. He made a soft humming sound, as if deep in thought. “Okay. No food, no sleeping. Cuddle time? And some tea, maybe?” That seemed to get her approval. Bucky brought her over to the couch while Steve and Tony stayed in the kitchen. Steve was still starring at the spot where they had been just a moment ago.

“Are you okay?” Tony asked, not really managing to hold back to laughter in his voice. Steve slowly nodded.

“She called him papa,” he said, astonished. Tony grinned.

“Yeah.”

“Oh.”

“Is that okay with you?” That seemed to get Steve’s attention.

“Why wouldn’t it be? I mean, she clearly loves him very much, I’m glad she’s able to express that. It’s just--”

“Are you jealous?” But Steve shook his head.

“I-- I think she called me pop, this morning when I went to check on her. Bucky told me she was sick, and I wanted to quickly see her before I went to make the soup. I thought-- I thought she was still sleeping, or maybe not awake enough to realize it was me.” He sounded amazed, unbelieving. Tony smiled.

“No, I think she knew exactly who you were. I’m not surprised, though, she loves you both very much.” Steve nodded, then suddenly frowned.

“It that okay for you? And Pepper?” Which was of course the exact moment when Pepper entered the kitchen.

“Is what okay for me? Also, are you making soup?” Steve blushed and nodded, turning around to stir his soup some more. Tony grinned and stretched out to give Pepper a kiss.

“Morgan started calling Bucky papa and Steve pop,” he said. She raised a single eyebrow and smiled.

“Pop. That’s very old school.”

“Fitting, though,” Tony said. She nodded.

“Absolutely.” Then Pepper suddenly laughed, because Steve was standing there, frozen, a dripping wooden spoon in his hand. Pepper took the spoon out of his hand and put it back into the pot, before giving Steve a soft push in direction of the living room. “Go cuddle your daughter, I’m sure she’ll appreciate your body heat.”

Tony smiled as he watched him leaving, still wide eyed but also undeniably happy. They were really cute, both of them. Soon enough, both supersoldiers were curled around Morgan, making sappy faces at each other. Tony turned and pulled his wife closer.

“They got this for the moment, don’t you think?” he said.

“I’d say so, yeah.” They grinned at each other. “Let’s go back upstairs.”


End file.
